1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device having a repair structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices, which use organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that emit light by themselves, and which has recently risen to become a popular form of display device, have many great advantages including quick response, high luminous efficiency, a high degree of brightness, and a large viewing angle.
In organic light emitting display devices, pixels including an organic light emitting diode are arranged in the form of a matrix, and the brightness of pixels selected by a scan signal is controlled according to the gradation of data.
Each pixel with organic light emitting display device has an organic light emitting diode, and a drive circuit for driving the organic light emitting diode.
A display panel defined with a plurality of pixels having such a structure requires a manufacturing process with various steps. At this time, impurities resulting from the various steps may be generated on the pixel, which cause defects such as bright spots or dark spots.
These pixel defects may extremely deteriorate the image quality, and in serious cases the display panel should be discarded.
Accordingly, a method for effectively repairing the pixel defects is urgently required.